Super Smash Bros High School
by Ghost Vampire Gal
Summary: Students from Cross Academy, Fairy Tail, Hyrule, Twilight Realm and other worlds have been accepted to a school called Super Smash Bros High School to show off their strengths, learn and make new friends. Warning: Rated T for makeout sessions, fighting and cussing.
1. Chapter 1: Getting Ready for School

**Hi guys! This is my first fanfic and hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Getting Ready for School

In Hyrule Castle, "Zelda! Midna! C'mon! Do you guys wanna be late?!" yelled out by Malon who was ready to go to High School with her friends. "Chill lax girl!" Midna said. "Sorry I am super duper excited." Malon smiled. "I am a bit nervous. But I am happy I am getting out the castle." Zelda said. "Then let's go!" Malon smiled while she walks out the castle with her friends.

In the Ordon Village at Link's House, "Yo Link! Let's go!" yelled out by Sheik. "Dude c'mon! It's going to be a long drive to get to a new school!" Natsu yelled. "I am coming! Sorry it took me forever." Link said while he walks down stairs. "C'mon dude, Lucy and Samus are waiting in the car." Pit said. "Let's get going!" Link smiled while he gets in his car with his friends. "You guys ready?" Lucy asked. "Hell yeah we are!" the 4 friends cheered. "Then let's go!" Samus smiled. "YEAH!" The 6 friends cheered and head to school.

In the Mushroom Kingdom, "Where's Rosalina?" Daisy asked. "Yeah! I don't want to be late!" Peach smiled. "I have arrived!" Their 16 years old friend Rosalina arrives in her blue car. "Where you at?" Daisy asked. "Sorry my stars won't let me go and I was packing my Ghibli films." Rosalina smiled. "Yay! Ghibli!" Peach cheered. "Alright enough fangirling over the Ghibli. Let's get to school." Daisy smiled while she gets in the car with Peach and heads to school with her friends.

In the Altea Kingdom, "Marth! Ike! Soren! Lyn! Lets go!" Roy yelled. "Jeez! Well you just relax and let us put our stuff in Ike's car?" Marth said. "Sorry! I just want to see some new pretty ladies." Roy smiled. "Good grief…" said with a sweat drop on the side of his head. "Alright let's go." The 16 years old Lyn said while he gets in the car with his friends and heads to school.

In the skies with Starfire flying, "A brand new school with me that will be meeting new friends. I will be so happy that I will be meeting my new friends." Starfire smiled while she was flying.

In Japan, "Hey Usagi! Come on!" Makoto yelled. "I am coming!" Serena comes out her house with her pink suitcases. "That's a lot of bags!" Rei said. "You all know we will be staying there for a year." Ami said. "C'mon lets go!" Minako cheered.

At Tylee's house, "Alright new school and new friends! Here I come!" Tylee smiled and walks out her house.

At Cross Academy, "Oh come on Zero! You'll have a blast at SSBB High School. New friends and everything." Yuki smiled at the vampire hunter/vampire. "It's not what I expected. But thank god I am out of here." Zero said while he walks out his old academy. "Have fun!" Yuki waved cheerfully at her friend.

At Dark Link's house, "Well this is going to be a pain in the ass." Dark Link said while he walks out his house.

* * *

 **Did you guys enjoy it?! Sorry about my grammar error and look forward for Chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2: Arriving at School

**Here's Chapter 2! I know this one is long because I am very detailed person.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Arriving School

Meanwhile Zero parks his black 1967 Impala at the parking lot, "So this is SSBB?" Zero asked while he gets out his car. "This is almost bigger than Cross Academy." He said. He walks in his the school. All the girls that he walked by stared at him. "Who's the hottie?" A girl asked her friends. "I have no clue but all I know he's hot." "Does he have a girlfriend?" One of the girls asked her friends. "He's hot!" "What are you girls sta-whoa." "Scary looking but so hot." Another girl said. "I think he's single." " What a hunk." "Um…whoa." "He's so hot and handsome." "Such a very handsome man." A group of girls said. "Uh…wow." "Hottie alert." " Such a sexy guy." Another group of girls said. "Does that guy have any friends cause I want to be his friend." Another girl said. "I want his number." A student said. "My goodness…wow." Another group of girls said. "It's just like Cross Academy with all the day class girls drooling over the Night Class." Zero said.

Meanwhile with Link getting out the car with his friends and walking inside the school, "Awesome!" Sheik smiled. "I know right!" Lucy smiled. "Hey look there's the dorm sheet." Natsu said while he looks at the dorm sheet with his friends. "I am in the dorm 483 with Pit and Natsu." Link said. "Yeah!" Natsu and Pit smiled and high fives Link. "Yay! I am in dorm 482 with Samus and Sheik!" Lucy smiled. "Alright! We are neighbors." Sheik smiled. "I am going to use the bathroom." Natsu said. "I gotta use it too." Pit said while he goes to the bathroom with Natsu. "I am going to make some new friends. Do you want to come Sam?" Lucy asked. "Yeah sure. What about Sheik?" Samus asked. "Sure why not? But shouldn't we get to our dorms?" Sheik asked. "Don't worry. A teacher told us to leave our stuff in the auditorium and they will put it in our dorms. You want to come Link?" Samus asked. "Nah I am just going to wait for Natsu and Pit." Link smiled. "See ya Link." Lucy smiled while she leaves with Samus and Sheik. Link stands by himself for 5 minutes by looking at his phone. He then sees a brunette girl with lightly pale skin, blue eyes that match her blue stud earrings and had on a purple shirt with big sleeves and blue jeans and high heel brown boots. She is beautiful. Link looks at the girl in awe and puts his phone away and put its in his pocket and fixes his black jacket that matches his black pants and walks to the brunette girl. "Excuse me?" Link asked the girl. "Oh uh hi." The brunette girl smiled at Link. "Are you lost?" Link asked. "No I just lost my friends and I can't find them. By the way I'm Zelda." Zelda smiled. "I'm Link and I can help you if you want." Link smiled. "Oh uh thanks, that is very kind of you." Zelda said with a kind smile. "Yo Link!" Pit walks to Link with Natsu. "Hey guys." Link smiled at his friends. "Who's the brunette girl?" Pit asked and looks at Zelda. "Oh that's Zelda. I am helping her find her friends. Zelda allow me to introduce my pals Natsu and Pit." Link smiled. "Hi." Zelda smiled. "Sup." Pit smiled. "There you are Zel!" An orange haired girl with blue eyes was wearing a white tank top with a small yellow hoodie over the shirt and a purple mini petal skirt and brown high heel boots runs to Zelda. "Malon! There you are!" Zelda smiled. "Who are the cuties?" Malon whispered at Zelda and looks at Natsu, Link and Pit. "Oh that's Link and his friends Natsu and Pit. Link, Pit, Natsu this is my best friend Malon." Zelda smiled. "Hi. Did you three come here just you three?" Malon asked kindly. "No we came here with our friends Lucy, Samus and Sheik and now they are going find new friends." Link said. "Oh okay." Zelda said. "Maybe we'll meet them in the auditorium." Natsu said.

With Sheik walking alone in the hallways, "Good grief. I am sick and tired of this crap." Sheik said while she was walking. "Hey." A tall handsome silver haired snowy white skinned boy walks to Sheik. He had lavender eyes with a tattoo on the left side of his neck and had three earrings on his left top cartilage ear and two earrings on his right bottom and wears a black leather jacket, a v-neck grey t-shirt and ripped biker dark jeans and black biker boots. Sheik turns around and looks at the boy. "Uhhh…" Sheik said while she stares at the boy in awe. "You lost?" The boy asked. "Yeah. I am sick and tired of this crap. Maybe you can help me." Sheik said. "I'm Zero." Zero said. "I'm Sheik." Sheik said while she smiles softly at Zero. "I think you are suppose to be in auditorium." Zero said. "Then lets go." Sheik said while she begins walking with Zero.

With Samus, Lucy walking in the hallways, "Excuse me. Do you girls need help?" A girl in a pink dress with blonde hair and blue eyes walks to the girls. "No we are just making new friends." Lucy said. "Same here. I'm Peach." Peach smiled. "Hi Peach. I'm Lucy." Lucy smiled. "Sup I am Samus but you can call me Sam for short." Samus smiled. "Ooooooo. Great now I am lost." A teenage girl said with blue eyes and blonde hair in odango ponytails and was wearing a light blue sundress and had a sweat drop on the side of her head. "Hey are you lost?" Lucy asked. "Yes. I'm Usagi by the way." Serena smiled. "Hi I'm Peach." Peach smiled. "I'm Samus but you can just call me Sam if you want." Samus smiled. "Hi I'm Lucy." Lucy smiled. "Let's meet everyone at the auditorium." Lucy smiled and walks with the girls.

At the auditorium, "Zel! Mal! There you two are!" Midna said and walks to Zelda and Malon. "Hey Midna." Zelda smiled. "Where were you girls?" Midna asked. "Bathroom but three nice guys name Link, Pit and Natsu helped us to get here." Malon smiled. "There you three are." Sheik said while she walks to the boys and Samus and Lucy. "Hey." Natsu smiled. "Where were you guys?" Sheik asked. "Searching around." Pit said. "I saw you walking in with a very hot dude. Who is that by the way?" Lucy asked Sheik. Natsu clenches his fist angrily. "His name is Zero and he seems like a very nice dude." Sheik said. "Might be your next boyfriend." Lucy said. "Shut up." Sheik said. "Hello students of Super Smash Bros Brawl. I am your principal Toadsworth." Said a small toad with a white mustache and round glasses and a mushroom on his head while he was on stage. "I am very honor to let you all stay in this wonder school and I am glad to let all be here. Allow to tell me what your dorms our. I believe you haven't seen the paper that Ms. Anju hanged in your entrance. But I believe some of you have. Here they are, in dorm 483 will be Link, Natsu and Pit. In dorm 482 are Sheik, Samus and Lucy. In dorm 485 are Zelda, Peach and Starfire. In dorm 484 are Malon, Midna and Daisy. In dorm 486 are Ike, Zero and Marth. In dorm 487 are Lyn, Rei and Ami. In dorm 488 are Dark Link, Roy and Soren. In dorm 481 will be Makoto, Usagi and Minako. In dorm 489 is Rosalina and Tylee. So all of you enjoy your stay." Mr. Toadsworth smiled. Everyone went to their dorms and met each other outside the dorms.

In dorm 483 with Natsu, Link and Pit, "I call the one near the bathroom!" Pit smiled and runs to the bed with the bathroom next to it. "I get the one across the TV!" Natsu smiled and runs to the bed that is across the TV. "Looks like I get the bed next to a window." Link said with a sweat drop on the side of his head. "Sorry dude!" Pit and Natsu said. "Don't worry about it and lets get to class." Link said while he grabs his green backpack. "Awwww…but we just got in bed." Pit and Natsu whined. "Do you guys wanna get detention on the first day and miss out on the awesome food?" Link asked. "Never mind I am coming!" The boys said while they walk out the dorm with Link with their backpacks.

In the classroom with everyone in there, "Hello everyone." a tall handsome man walks in. He had black hair with long side bangs to his chin and pale skin and red eyes and glasses with a neck chain and wears a long black coat, black pants and black shoes. The girls got amazed of the handsome man except Samus and Sheik. "Oh wow." Makoto smiled and got amazed of the handsome man. "He's so cute." Lucy smiled. "Oh boy…" Sheik and Samus and the boys sighed with sweat drops on the side of their heads. "I am your homeroom teacher Sebastian Michaelis. But you all can call me Mr. Michaelis. I will assigned you all to your seats that you will be sitting at. Zelda with Link, Sheik with Zero, Natsu next to Lucy, Lyn next to Soren, Samus next to Daisy, Peach next Marth, Usagi next to Rosalina, Malon next to Roy, Rei to Ami, Dark Link next to Midna, Minako next to Tylee, Starfire next to Ike and Pit with Makoto." Sebastian said while reading from his clipboard. Everyone sat down on their seats. "Hey Zelda." Link smiled. "Hi Link." Zelda smiled back. "Hey Sheik." Zero said. "Hey Zero." Sheik smiled at Zero. "Alright everyone let's begin." Sebastian said.

In gym class with everyone in their gym clothes, "I wonder where's our gym teacher at?" Starfire asked. "I wonder this teacher will be another cute one like Mr. Michaelis." Usagi smiled. **"I AM HERE!"** A loud voice yelled while the gym door slam open with a large muscular man. He had darker-skin toned and short blonde hair that is slick back and large noticeably thick eyebrows and wears small gold hoop earrings on his enlarged earlobes and wears a red runner suit and white sport sneakers. The whole students got scared and wide eyed when they saw their teacher walk in except Sheik, Link, Natsu, Dark Link, Ike, Zero, Samus and Makoto. **"I am your gym teacher of this school year! COACH IRA GAMAGORI!"** Gamagori yelled. "Looks like we have strong and silent type people who are ready for today's first day of PE. I like that." Gamagori smirked. **"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL DOING STANDING THERE LIKE STATUES?! RUN 8 LAPS! MOVE IT! MOVE IT! MOVE IT!"** Gamagori yelled angrily while everyone begin running their laps. Natsu, Makoto, Zero, Sheik, DL, Link, Samus and Ike were ahead of the group and were running very fast. After the laps, "Very impressive Avalon, Bold, Kiryu, Aran, Kino, Dark, Dragneel and Grail. You six are now my favorite students. Our sport today is… **DODGE BALL!"** Gamagori yelled. "Alright I want my now favoritestudents on the right and I want Altea and the red headed boy and Jones on the left side." Gamagori said while the students he picked to their sides. _"Red headed boy?"_ Roy thought in his head. **"STUDENTS! YOUR GAME BEGINS…NOW!"** Gamagori yelled while everyone begins playing dodge ball. After the game, the left side team won. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You students on right here should be like the ones I like right there." Gamagori smiled. "This man scares me." Marth said quietly to himself. "God save me." Lucy said quietly to herself.

After school at the student lounge with everyone in there, "Well I be, damn. It's big." Sheik said. "Oh man there's a giant couch and a giant flat screen TV with a Play Station 1, 2, 3 and 4 and a Wii and a Wii U and a Xbox!" Pit smiled. "Sweet!" Natsu smiled. "Lets play Call Off Duty!" Pit cheered and sits on the couch with Natsu. "Mind if I join?" Roy asked. "Join the party man!" Pit and Natsu smiled. "Alright!" Roy smiles and sits on the couch with Pit and Natsu and starts playing the game. "I am just going to listen to my jam." Sheik said while sits on a blue beanbag and starts playing hard rock music from her blue iPhone 5 from her blue 6 beat headphones. "Oh yay!" Rosalina smiled. "Yay what?" Marth asked. "There are Ghibli magazines." Rosalina smiled and starts reading a Ghibli magazine. "There's a Japanese vending machine!" Usagi smiled and gets a drink and snack from the vending machine. "There's chess. Who wants to play?" Ami asked. "I will play with ya Ami." Daisy smiled and starts playing chess with Ami at the game table. "I am going just going to do what Sheik is doing." Malon said while she sits down on a yellow beanbag and starts listening to her music from her yellow iPhone 5 and her yellow earphones. "I got nothing to do." Link said while he sits on a comfy chair and looks at his green iPhone 5. "I am going to sit down and relax." Makoto smiled while she sits down on a green beanbag and reads a cooking and sewing magazine. "I got nothing to do as well and don't bother me." Zero said while he lays down on a pale blue beanbag and begins to read a book about hunting. Minako and Rei look at pictures of boys from the computer. Zelda, Starfire, Lyn, Peach and Tylee look at magazine of clothes. Soren begins to read books. "Everyone, I have a plan what we should all do on Saturday Night…KARAOKE NIGHT!" Peach cheered. "Whoppie!" the girls cheered expect Samus and Sheik. "Good grief…" The boys and Sheik and Samus said with sweat drops on the side of their heads.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it! I know it is long and I am so happy that I put Zero and Sebastian in this story because they are my favorite sexy anime boys! XD Look forward for Chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3: Karaoke Night

Hey! Here's chapter 3 and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Karaoke Night

At the Karaoke bar with the whole group, "HERE WE ARE!" Peach cheered. "This is so cute!" Malon said. "Alright who's going to sing?" Ike asked. "ME!" Peach cheered. Peach starts singing a song call "Your Love is My Drug" by Ke$ha. After Peach finishes singing, "What do you think?" Peach asked. "Very impressive." Marth smiled. "I love it!" Malon smiled. "You have a great voice, Peach." Lucy said. "Thank you." Peach said. "Who's next?" Ike asked. "Hey Sheik. Let's hear you sing." Lucy smiled. "Fine." Sheik said and walks on stage and begins singing "Colors" by Halsey. After Sheik is done singing, "That was amazing Sheik!" Lucy smiled. "Yeah and it's nothing." Sheik said while she walks off the stage and goes back to her seat with Samus and drinks her orange soda. "Hey Sheik…That was awesome." Zero smiled softly at Sheik. Sheik blushes a bit. "Alright who's next?" Peach asked. "We are all good." Everyone said which were the boys and Sheik and Samus while they were sitting down. "Aaawww c'mon guys. It's supposed to be a fun night." Peach smiled. "Yeah but we're all tired." Sheik said while she drinks her orange soda. "Oh okay." Peach said. "Alright Zelda, how about you?" Peach smirked while she pushes Zelda on stage. "Wait?! Me?!" Zelda asked in surprise. "Of course you! I think you got a great voice." Peach smiled. "I-I-I-I don't know." Zelda said while her cheeks flushed. "C'mon Zel! You have a great voice when me and you and Malon had all the slumber parties at our house." Midna smiled. "Uh well…" Zelda blushed. "It's okay Zelda. You can do it." Link smiled. "Um…O-o-o-okay." Zelda smiled a bit. Zelda sings a song call "Burn" by Ellie Goulding. After the song, "My…I didn't know singing would be so hard and take my breath away." Zelda while she goes back to her seat. "Zelda that was amazing!" Lucy smiled. "I don't know." Zelda blushed. "Oh c'mon. You were awesome right there." Sheik smiled. "You were amazing right there." Link smiled. "Thanks Link." Zelda smiled. "OOOOO! You two like each other!" Peach smiled. "What?! No! We like each other as friends." Zelda blushed. "Oh really?" Peach snickered while she raises an eyebrow. Zelda blushed like a huge red rose and covers her face with her hands. "I was just joking." Peach giggled. "I am going to get another lemonade." Zelda said while she stands up and goes to the bar. "I'm coming cause I need another orange soda." Sheik said while she walks to the bar with Zelda. "I think it's time for the cupid to come in." Peach said quietly to herself while smirking. "Oh no, the cupid/devil has awaken…" Zero said annoyed. "Oh no…" Link said annoyed.

* * *

 **Hey! Sorry this is short but I ran out of ideas. Hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Demon Professor is Hot

**Hi guys! Sorry, I haven't posted in ages because I have been writing other stories, school has been distracting. So enjoy!**

* * *

The next day in History Class, "And so that's how King Arthur became a great hero and king." Sebastian smiled while he was writing on the chalkboard. The girls were looking at Sebastian with awe faces except for Sheik and Samus and the boys. "Now who can tell me when the Eiffel Tower from Paris was made?" Sebastian asked while he turns around and looks at his class. Some of the girls raised their hands. "Miss Ami. Care to tell when the great tower was made?" Sebastian asked kindly while everyone let their hands down. "Well, the tower was made in the 19th century and was opened on March 1889 and was made by Alexandre Gustave Eiffel." Ami smiled. "That is correct. You do have a smart brain, Miss Ami. Alright, let's all talk about your homework for tonight." Sebastian said while he turns to the board. The girls look at him except Sheik and Samus and the boys. _"I don't get them…girls."_ Sheik thought in her head. _"I will rather be in gym class right now cause I can't stand the ladies looking at this man. But he is a nice man. But he might be married."_ Samus thought in her head. _"This is so boring."_ Roy thought while was bored. _"This sure brings memories from my old school."_ Zero thought in his head. "Your homework tonight for will be reading about the Gods of Greek." Sebastian said while he writes the homework on the chalkboard. _"Why am I still staring at this man? Should I look at Link? Ah! No, I shouldn't! It's too embarrassing!"_ Zelda thought in her head while she was writing on her notebook.

* * *

 **Sorry this is short, but Zelda has feelings for Link? Find out soon!**


	5. Chapter 5: Nalu and Zelink feelings

**Alright, Here's a good chapter with our favorite couple. **FANGIRLING*****

* * *

Chapter 5: ZeLink and NaLu Feelings

Meanwhile in boy's dorm with Link and Natsu laying down on their bed, "Hey man. You alright?" Natsu asked his friend. "A bit." Link answered. "You're thinking of someone are you?" Natsu asked in a teasing tone. "Who?" Link asked. "Zelda." Natsu smirked. "Dude!" Link said while he throws a pillow at his friend. "What?!" Natsu asked while he was laughing. "That is private. And I know who you're thinking about." Link said. "Lemme guess Lucy?" Natsu asked. "Ha ha! I knew it! You do like her!" Link cheered. "Shut the hell up!" Natsu yelled while he throws Link's pillow at Link. "Oh, dude chill. You started asking me who I was thinking about and I got you back for that." Link said. "Dude I won't tell Zelda why you like her in more than a friend way if you please don't tell Lucy why I like her in more than a friend way and tell me why you like Zelda." Natsu said. "Alright, alright. I like Zelda because she is very beautiful and gorgeous. Very kind-hearted and very smart. And her smile, I can't stop staring at that beautiful smile of hers." Link smiled while he begins thinking about Zelda in his head. "Wow, dude what you just said why you like Zelda is like Lucy." Natsu smiled. "Should we ask them out now or wait a bit?" Natsu asked. "Wait a bit." Link said. "Yeah good idea." Natsu said.

Meanwhile in the student lounge room with Zelda doodling on her notebook at the couch and was listening to her music through her purple earphones from her purple iPhone 5. "Hey, Zelda." Lucy walks in the student lounge and walks to Zelda. "Hi, Lucy." Zelda smiled and takes off her earphones from her ears and looks at Lucy. "You okay?" Lucy asked while she sits next to Zelda. "Yeah, I am fine. Why?" Zelda asked. "You were blushing all day on the first day of school while you were with Link and it is still happening to you." Lucy said. Zelda blushed a bit. "I am sorry. Very sorry to make you very embarrassed to tell you about my best friend." Lucy apologizes to her friend. "No, no, no. You don't have to apologize. Let's just say he's the first boy I am starting to like and maybe falling in love with him." Zelda said nervously. "You knew him for a week." Lucy said. "Well it's crazy that my heart was beating so crazy when I first met him." Zelda said. "You are love with him because he's a blonde?" Lucy asked. "No. I love him because he's very handsome, very smart and very kind-hearted." Zelda smiled softly. "Awe Zelda. That's what I think to a boy that I love." Lucy smiled. "Who?" Zelda asked. "Natsu." Lucy answered with a blushing face. "Aww. That's so cute. He's the guy for you." Zelda smiled. "For you is Link." Lucy said.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it and I'm getting exciting about how I'm writing this story!**


	6. Chapter 6: Zero and Sheik

After school at the school gardens with Sheik sitting on a bench by herself, "Hey Sheik!" A voice called out Sheik's name. Sheik turns around and sees Zero walking to her. "Zero?" Sheik asked her friend. "What the hell you doing out here all alone?" Zero asked while he sits down on the bench next to Sheik. "Fresh air." Sheik said. "Same here." Zero said. "School was very long and it annoys me that the girls are fangirling over Mr. Michaelis." Sheik said. "What's wrong with him? He's a nice guy." Zero said. "Yeah, but the girls didn't know he's married." Sheik said. "Okay, that and the girls are like the girls at my old school." Zero said. "Really?" Sheik asked and looks at Zero. "Oh yeah the human girls from my old school were fangirling over the Night Class and they are vampires like me. My stepsister Yuki and I would tell the girls to go back to their dorms but those damn girls don't listen to us. The only way to scare those brats away is my anger and glaring." Zero said. "Huh? That's me right there." Sheik said. "To who?" Zero asked. "My betrothed fiancée Dane and his guards." Sheik said. Zero tightens a fist angrily. "You are betrothed?" Zero asked. "Yeah and I don't like that guy and he's so dramatic and stupid." Sheik said. "Oh right and because you are a warrior princess." Zero said. "Being a warrior is fun but the princess part is too girly and you have to be betrothed to your cousin or someone you don't know. For me, I am now living a normal life as a normal teenage tomboy girl with awesome friends and a school with nothing to do sometimes and get rid of my past." Sheik said. "Your past?" Zero asked. "Yeah. My parents died when I was four when my village got burned. But Link saved me and he was the first friend I had. My dreams came true of becoming a warrior and I saved people's lives in Middle Earth. And now, I am enjoying this life as a teenage girl." Sheik smiled softly. "Now I know why you came to this school to live a normal life." Zero said. "Hey, you didn't tell me about you." Sheik said. "Me? I came to this school so my past can be removed from my head and meet new people." Zero said. "You too?" Sheik asked Zero. "Yeah. My parents died by a bloodthirsty vampire and I was bitten by that cruel monster and turned into this monster. The headmaster Kaien Cross of my former school took me in and took care of me. All the human students in my old school don't know I am a vampire and the Night Class who are vampires that are in my old school." Zero said. "Why would the headmaster take vampires in?" Sheik asked. "They are like me but some are Aristocrats and Purebloods. They sometimes don't have homes and they go to school to meet new people and make new friends. I join the Day Class where the humans go so I can be a normal person. Not a monster. And I am trying not to be one." Zero said. Sheik then holds Zero's hands. Zero looks at Sheik. "You are not a monster. You're a sweet, kind hearted, smart and cool boy. But most importantly, good looking and very kind-hearted." Sheik smiled softly at Zero. "Sheik…" Zero said while he was still staring Sheik. Sheik blushes a bit. _"Her smile. Reminds me of Yuki. But Yuki's smile rejected me when I ask her to be with me forever… But instead, she picked Kaname. That pissed me off. But I knew Sheik for a week. But her smile, her personality, and face, am I…falling in love with her right now?"_ Zero thought in his head. Zero then grabs Sheik's arms. "Eh?" Sheik said in a bit surprise while Zero's face was closer to her face. Zero's lips meet Sheik's lips. Sheik was very surprised at the kiss and then relaxes to the kiss. Zero pulls out the kiss slowly and looks at Sheik. "I didn't expect that coming." Sheik said while she blushed. "Well is it alright if I do that as your boyfriend?" Zero asked. Sheik got a bit surprised. "Sheik, will you go out with me?" Zero asked. "Yeah. I'm cool with that from my first boyfriend." Sheik smiled softly. Zero smiled softly at his new girlfriend.


End file.
